The Hunger Games
by MarioChan
Summary: *based on movie* Mario and Luigi, 15 year old twins living in District 12 of the ruined Mushroom Kingdom. Also, the reaping is in two days. Who will be picked to compete in the 75th annual Hunger Games? Please read and review !


Mario groans as the old, battered alarm clock goes off. He sits up, and turns it off. Their cat, Dusty, creeps up into his lap, and scratches at his arm. He used to belong to his grandmother, but the beloved woman passed away due to disease recently. Well, here in District 12, the conditions are _very _poor.

Mario and his family didn't always live in District 12. They are originally from the Capitol, where conditions are way better. But, they had to leave because his parents couldn't pay the bills in time, so they kicked them into the lower class. Since then, instead of living in a first-class, two-story house, they live in a mobile/trailer home. Hey, at least they have a roof over their head. Instead of living in the streets live majority of the people in District 12. That's all they mainly care about.

"Morning Mario..." a tired voice says, poking him in the back. Mario turns around, seeing that it was my younger twin brother, Luigi.

"Hey bro? How'd you sleep?" Mario asks him, fixing a piece of hair that always sticks up on him.

"I slept well..." He trails off, as if he was scared of something.

Mario raises a brow. "Weegee, your hiding something from me. I can tell because your trembling. Tell me, it's between me and you." he pats Luigi on the back.

Luigi nods. "T-t-the reaping...it's in two days..I don't want to get reaped, and I don't want you to be either!" He struggles to get the words out. He soon begins to cry, covering his face with his palms.

Mario sighs, and pulls him into a tight hug. "I hope not either. Just don't worry about it now. I'm here for you, okay? Suck up those tears...your too big for those." Mario says, using my shirt sleeve to wipe off his face. "Go wash up and get ready for school."

"O-o-okay..." Luigi manages to break a tiny smile. He gets up and walks out the room, still sniffling and hiccuping.

Mario has always admired his brother, even though he is younger than him by a few mintues. As young children, they were inseparabl_e_, doing _everything _together. Mario just...doesn't want to lose him in some stupid game where we fight until only one last person stands. The tributes from last year's games, the girl froze to death and the boy was shot in the neck with an arrow. Tragic, right?

* * *

><p>"You boys need to hurry up, now. You don't want to be late for school." their mother says, giving whatever scraps left in the pan to Dusty.<p>

"Yes ma'am." comes a chorus of the two boys, mouths full of food.

Luigi smirks. "Sooooo Mario...you gonna talk to Peach today?" He says, trying to hold back his desired laugh.

Mario moans, banging his head on the kitchen table. "No! Just shut up..." he says, blushing.

"Ooooh~! Your blushing! You like her!" He pats him on the back. "Way to go, bro."

"Yeah? Well, same way that I have a crush on Peach, you like that redheaded girl in our class...let me think...Daisy!"

Luigi makes some sort of face that makes my smile. "Bastard.." he mumbles, pushing his plate away and crossing his arms, like a two-year-old whose mother said they can't get a cookie until after dinner.

"You two be quiet and go to school. I'm sick of hearing of your bickering." My mother smack me and my brother both with the pot (thank god it was cooled down).

My father looks up from the paper. "Rascals...can't live without them."

* * *

><p>Luigi sits down next to me in our history class. "It's been a quiet day so far..."<p>

"Duh...It's always like this during this time of year." I say, opening my book and beginning the lesson that the teacher assigned us.

"Mario! Peach just walked in! Go talk to her!" Luigi shoves me out of my chair, nearly falling over.

"Ugh, why? I mean, she is pretty and all, but...but.."

"But what?"

"I'm scared to talk to her...what If she doesn't like me?"

Luigi sighs. "Don't say that! Just try...she sits next to Daisy anyway..."

I moan aloud. "Fine! I'll try..." I stand and walk over to Peach's desk. "Um...hello..."

Peach smiles at me, twirling one of her long, blond locks. "Hey...Mario? Am I correct?"

"Yeah. So um...I.."

"You like me...yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

"How..?"

"Daisy...she's nosy like that. She overheard you and your brother talking yesterday at lunch. I like you too. Your cute."

Mario awkwardly rubs the back of his head, messing up his well-tamed hair. "Y-yeah...It runs in my family..."

Peach giggles. "So...want me to save you and your brother a seat at lunch? I'll make sure he sits next to Daisy. "

"Sure thing...and maybe tomorrow we could go in the woods and have a picnic? The four of us? I can't today, because me and Luigi have to help out at our family's bakery."

"That's fine! Tomorrow it is!" Peach shakes my hand, letting me know that its a deal.

He waits until she releases my hand, and slowly creep back to my desk. He slumps down, trying his very best to hide the redness that's turning a deeper shade on his tanned face.

"How'd it go? She like you back?" Luigi says, all in my face. Mario sighs, pushing him back a little, because Luigi was literally 'in his face'.

"Yeah, she likes me too. And, she said that she's going to save me and you a seat next to her and Daisy."

"N-next to Daisy?"

"Next to Daisy! You can make a move on her!" Mario laughs at Luigi's facial expression, which was kinda weird. Luigi's eye never twitches.

"Oh...okay. I'll try my best to make a move. If I do anything wrong...please tell me!"

"I'm just as worried as you are, so don't worry." Mario shakes Luigi's hand, like they always do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I read the book and saw the movie. It was great! I recommend for you guys to read the bookwatch the movie! Sorry if this is kinda short...I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want spill out anything that I want to be in the future. :P Anyway, I hope you guys like~!**

**Please Review! They are great ways to keep me motivated! :)**

**~xXxDaisyxXx~**


End file.
